


BugBoy and KitKat

by Scarlet_Sea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma OCs, DJWifi, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining, Oh how the tables have turned, adrinette is the background couple, eventually, going with the flow on this one, love sqaure and all it's non-sense but..djwifi, night patrols, oblivious dorks, these two deserve to have some fics actually focused on them in their tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sea/pseuds/Scarlet_Sea
Summary: -Ladybug!Nino and Cat Noir!Alya AU-Cat Noire stared at him, her nervousness seemed to fade as she slowly smiled.“Is that a challenge Bug boy?” she said coolly, sliding up beside him to face the finish line.‘“Hmm, not sure if it's gonna be much of a challenge” He lazily rolled his shoulders back, following Cat’s lead as she began crouching down on the roof, mimicking a runners start position.“But hey, whatever floats your boat Kit-Kat.”





	1. Rooftop Race

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve some love.

It was unusually warm out.The Eiffel Tower shined against the night sky as the streets buzzed with activity. Citizens and tourists alike went about their business, darting across streets or hurrying down the steps to the metro. Cars honked at lagging pedestrians and at each other, their headlights adding to the luminescent glow of the city. None seemed to notice the faint streak of red leaping over their heads.   

Nino hummed quietly to himself, skipping from one ledge to another as he waited for his partner. The bag slung across his shoulder swayed gently with each movement.

It was peaceful, their nightly patrols were becoming more of an excuse to hang out then actual patrol. Under normal circumstances Nino would have been worried about Hawkmoth's lack of nightly akumas. But since daily akumas didn’t seem to be dwindling Tikki reassured him there was no need for concern.

Maybe moth dude had a stricter night schedule? Maybe he'd gone to bed early? Evil villains needed their beauty sleep too, right?

Besides, it was fun just lounging around the rooftops and goofing off. Heck, they'd even found a smoothie place that didn’t seem to mind serving masked vigilantes. Plus they hadn’t heard a word about it to the press yet, which was always good. Nino liked his privacy.

Maybe they could swing by again, he’d been craving a good smoothie. Maybe a mango one this time, or that cherry one Cat had gotten last time or-

The faint jingle of a bell caught Nino’s attention and he turned just as his partner landed in front of him, huffing as she tried to get her hair under control. Her black suit seemed to merge with the surrounding shadows. It took Nino’s eyes a moment to adjust and find her outline, the occasional glimmer of light highlighting her suit.

God, her suit was so cool. She would have made a great spy in that get up or even a ninja.

Ninja spy? Spy ninja?

Well whichever, her wild ombre hair and glowing eyes would probably give her away.

“Sorry I'm late.” Cat Noire muttered, trying to tame her curly locks. “I got stuck with babysitting duty." she tugged at a knot, wincing. "Honestly those kids don’t know when to quit.”

He chuckled, bring his hand up to help straighten out her hair. He swept a strand from her cheek missing how his partner stiffened momentarily, a ruddy blush slowly creeping up under her mask.

“I feel ya” he replied, untangling some curls from her cat ears “Sometimes I think they’re just trying to find your breaking point.”

He remembered the last time his little brother had struck a nerve. The little lunatic had held his laptop hostage for a good two hours, threatening to send his entire class a download link to his very personal and very private lovesick playlist labeled “Alya” if he didn’t marathon Tippy the Tiger with him..for the third time that month.

He shivered at the memory.

Cat Noire opened her mouth to reply but stopped, her eyes landing on his hip.

“Since when did you start carrying around bags?” she asked, eyebrow raised as she leaned in to get a closer look.

“Since I needed it to carry things” he said, pulling the bag out of her reach. “First we finish patrol then I’ll show you what’s in it.”

She stuck out her lower lip, demonstrating her signature pout as she tried to move around him, poking her head underneath his out stretched arm.

“Aww, come on Red. What about a sneak peek?” She gave him wide smile and big eyes, but thanks to being an older sibling, Nino had some immunity to puppydog (or in this case kittycat) eyes.

He grinned, shaking his head while maneuvering around her, the ribbons around his neck swayed gently behind him.

“You heard me Cat. Besides-” he started, looking over the city before meeting her eye. “If we start patrol now we might have time to swing by that smoothie place.”

That got her attention, she paused, about to make another attempt at nabbing the bag. Her ears twitched as she looked up at him.

“That one by Tenth street?” she said, sounding uncertain.

No wait...nervous?

"Uh yea” he replied, lowering his arms slowly. “If that's alright with-”

“Y-yeah, of course!” she stammered, nearly yelling. Her hands were clutched in front of her and her tail swished behind her, a smile tugging at her lips. Yet, as fast as the stance came it left. Cat Noire immediately stiffened, leaned back and forced a shrug.

“I mean, yeah we can totally do that.” She even added in a finger gun.

He stared at her for a moment before quickly stifled his laugh. The image of Cat Noire failing to look unfazed about the idea of visiting the smoothie joint again was too good. So, he probably didn’t like fruity drinks as much as she did but there was no need for her to be so embarrassed about it.

“Alright then” he finally said, stretching his arms over his head as he breathed in the night air. His eyes fell on the Eiffel Tower glittering in the distance.“Last one to the Tower pays.”

Cat Noire stared at him, her nervousness seemed to fade as she slowly smiled.

“Is that a challenge Bug boy?” she said coolly, sliding up beside him to face the finish line.

“Hmm, not sure if it's gonna be much of a challenge” He lazily rolled his shoulders back, following Cat’s lead as she began crouching down on the roof, mimicking a runners start position. “But hey, whatever floats your boat Kit-Kat.”

Her cat ears perked up at the nickname but besides giving him a playful glare she didn’t reply, watching him get into position and securing the bag to his side.  
  
“Okay, on three” he began, “One, Two, Thre-”

He didn’t even get to finish the countdown, before a black smudge pounced forward, Cat Noire gone from his side.  
  
“Hey!” He cried, stumbling a bit before leaping after her. “That’s cheating!”

She turned, already a few rooftops away. Her hair was swept over her shoulder, strains of brown and rouge curls blowing in the breeze. Her sharp hazel eyes rivaled the glow of the Eiffel Tower behind her.

With her silhouette outlined in a some heavenly glow and the wind in her hair she looked like some cat goddess shining against the night sky.

Nino was momentarily stunned.

“You said it wasn’t going to be much of a challenge!” She yelled back, smirking. “So now it is!”

She did a little dance before bounding ahead leaving a trail of laughter behind her.

He stumbled forwarded, shaking off...Whatever that was.

“Cat get back here!” His threat falling short as a grin took over his features. Without a moment to lose he ran after her, sprinting across the rooftops. The sound of tiles creaking and people below faded as he focused on his partner's laugh, following her as she jumped ahead. Every so often she'd look back, letting out a yelp of excitement before sticking her tongue out and dashing forward, bouncing from chimney to chimney. The act amused him more than it should have making him feel lighter with each step and soon enough, with a quick flick of his yo-yo, they were side by side.

Cat Noire didn’t seem surprised when she spotted him running next to her. She barked out a laugh, her eyes twinkling in delight as they ran, ducked and leapt. Their surroundings blurred as they whisked past. Soon he was laughing too, whooping as they leapt across an alleyway, the sound of his laughter intertwining with hers as they raced across the skyline.

 


	2. Smoothie Run

“I can’t believe you thought racing across Paris with donuts was a good idea.” Alya said, looking at the mangled dough as she sipped her blueberry smoothie.

It hadn’t taken them long to reach the Eiffel tower. After a short session of smack talk, yo-yo swinging and a near fatal collision with a billboard, Alya had reigned supreme taking her rightful place as queen of the skyline. She even threw in a little victory dance to show just how prepared she’d been to win.

Now here they were, sitting in the corner of a cozy smoothie bar lazily sipping their blueberry and cherry smoothies.

The place had a warm feel to it. The walls were painted with earthy tones, the dim lighting gave the place a soft glow. The shop was nearly empty, the occasional customer would come by and order but most missed the two viginallies sitting a few tables away. Plus, the employees didn’t seem to mind them, allowing Alya to focus on the boy in front of her.

Her partner stared blankly at the container laid out between them before grumbling. “I didn’t know they’d be so fragile.” He gingerly poked the crumbled bits “ And they’re called Sfenj.”

“What?”

“Sfenj.” He pick up a slice. “Pronounced like sponge but replace the ‘po’ with a ‘fe’.” He clarified, bring the piece to his mouth. “It’s basically Moroccan donuts. We made a bunch this morning and I thought maybe you’d want some.”

Alya felt an electric current shoot up her spine. Her cat ears twitched as she eyed the red and black spotted boy, wondering how far she would push this.

“Oh, so your family just randomly makes Moroccan treats or...” She let the question hang, leaning in and pretending to examine the sweets.

Red had always been touchy about civilian talk. Always cautious about identities and slips that could help piece it together. Yeah, Alya understood why he was worried, its was superhero 101. A hero's greatest weakness was their secret identity, blah blah blah. She’d read hundreds of comics to understand that. Your family and friend would be in constant danger, you’d never get any privacy, you’d have to pay a fortune on security, the list went on and on. But that stuff doesn’t apply between superheroes right? Did it really count for them?

In the end, she’d decided to respect his decision and just waiting it out. But _jeez_ , it's been nearly two years since they met and became Paris’s famous heroes. They’ve defeated countless akuma's together, patrolled every night, and talked about nearly everything from what new movies were out that weekend, to cool music albums,and even ranted (though vaguely) about school and life in general. Heck, they’d even found out they both share an intense bitterness towards Tippy the Tiger.

She trusted him with her life and she was sure Red trusted her with his. And yet-

They still didn't know the other's favorite colour.

He stiffened. “Um...Well.” He began, fidgeting with his smoothie straw. His eyes downcast and eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Alya guessed he was deciding how much info he'd share or if he'd share any at all .

She felt a familiar heaviness washed over her as his silence stretched on, the soft instrumental music overhead filled the space between them. The heaviness quickly accumulated in her chest, forming what felt like a brick over her heart, forcing it down.

Alya swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

Yup, she shouldn’t have asked. It’s always ended up making things awkward, with her feeling so…closed off. Like there was some kind of glass wall between them, always filtering their interactions.

It bothered her more than it should have. At first, sure, it was annoying. He’d let her do most of the talking during patrol (which was fine, she liked talking) but once she tried to get a conversation going Red would keep his replies short and vague. Mulling over his answers carefully like they’d come back to bite him if he spoke out of turn. The first few weeks of communication between them, outside of akuma attacks, were filled with her rambling while he listened, throwing in a nod or shrug when necessary. She thought that was how their relationship was going to be for the rest of...Well, forever.

And then one night he laughed- Really hard.

It wasn't one of those light chuckles he’d alway do either, but a full blown, holding your stomach as you fight back tears, laugh that echoed across the rooftops. Alya didn’t even remember what she said to merit such a response. Yet, she found herself giggling along as he tried to explain himself, gasping for air with the biggest grin she’d ever seen on him.

She loved it.

After that it seemed she’d gotta through his shell. He relaxed enough to crack jokes, go on his own little rants during patrols and still listen attentively to hers. Now they were actually friends, crime fighting-partners able to fight off vicious akumas and argue over the absolute stupidity of the others ‘would you rather’ answer.

Yet, as time went on, she couldn’t help but want to know more about him. Alya found herself noticing little things, like him humming at random times or walking with a silent rhythm in his step. Her mind would wander off, thinking about what he did in his free time, his ambitions, doubts. She’d nearly had a heart attack when he called her out for lying, with her ditching patrol to sleep in.

“You scratch your nose when you fib.” He explained, giving her a slanted grinned.

Realizing she wasn’t the only one noticing stupid quirks sent her heart hammering and stomach flopping for days. It had given her fumbling hope…that maybe whatever she was feeling was mutual.

But whenever she tried to take another step forward it felt like he took one back. Either pausing in the middle of a sentence, or change topics when things got too open. Was it getting better? Absolutely. Only now whenever he stepped back into his shell, it hurt a lot more than it did before...

 

Alya forced her attention back, pushing down the lump in her throat as she examined the donuts. She glared down at them, venting all her frustrations onto the glazed dough before popping one in her mouth. She chewed slowly, leaning back as she felt her expression softened, the taste melting in her mouth. The Sfenj were surprisingly warm and soft. The sweetness from the powdered sugar still lingered even though it had been shaken up from the race earlier.

“I stuck them in the oven and re-sugared them before patrol.” Alya jerked her head up, nearly choking as she met Red’s gaze. “They don’t taste very good cold or sugarless.” He continued, smiling softly. The low lighting around them made his amber eyes glow and Alya found herself staring.

The ache in her chest spiked.

Alya swallowed, making sure the food went down the right pipe before speaking. “Well, it tastes amazing.” She replied, reaching for another.

“Thanks.” He said, lifting a hand to scratch his ear, fingers lingering over his miraculous before drifting to the edge of his mask. It was another nervous habit Alya had noticed, as if he was double checking to see if they were still there...

She looked away, racking her brain to find something that would kick start a conversation and lessen the force pushing down on her heart before Red broke the silence.

A determined expression flashed over his features before softening.

“Maman’s always picky when making them.” He chuckled, looking at the mangled treats in the box. “She’s gotta have the right flour to use, the folds in the dough have to be perfect with the right amount of sugar or honey to drizzle on top once it's done.” He looked up, meeting her wide eyes.

“It’s a family recipe, so I guess she has a right to be picky about it.” He sipped his drink. ”Besides, I’m pretty sure she won Dad over using it back home.” Her partner finished nervously, the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

 

The force on her chest slowly subsided, in fact, her whole body suddenly felt lighter as she took in what he said.

 

He was Moroccan.

 

It was such a small fact she felt embarrassed about being so jumpy about it. Yet, Alya couldn’t stop grinning.

“Well-” She leaned forward, feeling a laugh bubble up in her throat. “If you plan on winning me over using your family’s secret donut recipe you’re on the right path.” She replied slyly, taking great satisfaction in his flustered expression as he choked on his smoothie.

“Cat!” He yelled, swatting her shoulder as if that’d get her to stop laughing.

Spoiler, it didn’t.

“Hey my Mum’s the same.” She snickered, shooing his hand away when he started poking her cheek. “But she’s like that with all food.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

“Yea, really.” She snorted, resting her chin in her palm. “We’ll be cooking and she’ll randomly start quizzing us about what spices would be good with the dish or what the simmer time would be or ask my sisters to fetch carrots in under a minute or-”

“Sisters?”

“Two little ones.” She stated, staring at her drink for a moment before looking up at him.“You?”

He shifted in his seat, pursing his lips as he gaze darted away from hers. They stayed like that for a moment before his eyes met hers again. He gently shook his head.

She inhaled sharply. Right, got to be cautious. She’d gotten a bit carried away in her excitement but it was alright, she already knew something new about him, she would live with that.

Alya forced a smile, ready to laugh it off with a quick tease before things got awkward.

“A brother.”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“I got a little bro.” He said, letting out an airy laugh at her gaped expression.“I guess that explains our mutual distaste for Tippy. So all those late babysitting gigs?”

“Yup” she breathed, the light feeling in her chest returning. “All because of the tiny she-demons.” She said, taking great pride in getting him to snort out a laugh. “And what about that talk early about kids finding our breaking points?”

“Yeah, that was about him.” He tried to stifle his giggles. “You would not believe the tricks the little dude’s done to get what he wants.” He sat back, grinning.“But we’re getting off topic, what’s this about your Ma being some cooking fanatic”

“Not fanatic, just passionate.”

He gave her a look.

“And no they’re not the same thing.” She flicked a crumb at him, smirking when he tried swatting the flake away. “Besides my family sees it as more of a game, like, who can answer the most questions from Mum.” She played with her smoothie straw, bending it in odd directions. “Dad’s in the lead this month but I’m getting there.” She continued, folding her straw it so it resemled an accordion. “Plus now I know the name of 25 different spices off the top of my head and memorized a bunch of recipes.”

“Which is always a good thing.” The boy replied, tearing a donut in half and offered her a piece.

She gladly accepted.

“In other words, you're one your way to becoming some chef prodigy.”

“I wouldn’t say prodigy.” Alya shrugged, chewing thoughtfully.“Cooking’s fun and I’m sure Mum would be thrilled if I took it up professionally but I think I’m just gonna keep it as a hobby.”

Red hummed in response, taking another sip from his smoothie. He opened his mouth to reply when he’s eyes darted to something behind her.

Alya turned, following his gaze and saw one of the employes mopping up, a ‘Caution Wet Floor’ sign placed on the damp tiles.

“We should probably get going.” He said behind her, she turned back as he got up, yo-yo flipped open in his hand. “It's nearly 11 and it’d be rude to keep them open past closing.”

Alya followed his lead stretching as she collected her empty cup.“Yeah, but if you ask me they closes way too early”

She heard him sigh.

“Well not everyone has their sleep schedules whacked because of some crazed supervillain.” He placed the empty container back into his bag before, slinging it over his shoulder. “Besides 11 is pretty late by normal standards.”

She shrugged, walking a few steps to disregard her drink into the recycle, Red close behind. “I guess but I still wish we could pop by at like 2am after an akuma beat down.” She said, spinning back around to face him, mimicking an exaggerated fighting stance. “It be our victory smoothie.”

He laughed, the sound mixing with the soft tempo music around them as the corners of his eyes wrinkled under his mask.

“Tell yeah what,” He chuckled, stepping past her towards the exit. “Next time we can pop by some 24/h convenience store and get some victory ice cream instead.” He grinned, giving a little bow as he held the door open for her.“Deal?”

“ Deal.” she beamed back, doing her best not to leap out into the street and whoop for joy.

They gave their sincere thanks to the employees as they left, the workers waving back earnestly from the shop windows.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, the streets somewhat deserted except for a few parked cars. No crowds meant they could stroll around in peace, not having to worry about paparazzi or being ambushed by over enthusiastic fans. It’s not like walking down a street was anything special but doing it transformed, with Red, and without an embedding akuma attack was a rare treat. The sense of normality between them always made her feel jittery. Just a pair of teens, strolling around one of the most romantic cities in the world. At night. Side by side. Alone.

She shook her head. Okay so people might mistake them as a couple. That was fine, people always speculated about their relationship and she was totally cool with how things were.

Alya stared at Red’s hand swaying gently as he walked, wrestling down the urge to intertwine her fingers with his.

She swallowed.

Yup, Alya was completely okay with this.

She sighed. A sudden gust of wind rustled past them, tickling Alya’s cheeks as she did her best to keep her hair in place. .

“Maybe you should start tying it or something.” She looked over at her partner who eyed her questionably. “I mean, it looks like it’s giving you trouble.”

Alya shrugged. “I don’t know?” She swept her hair to oneside in an effort to control it. “I always had it out, plus I don’t wanna kill those ‘wild animal’ vibes I give off.”

“Wild animal vibes?" He scoffed, crossing his arms"Seriously? You’re wearing a bell.”

“So?”

“So, it doesn’t exactly scream dangerous animal.” He flicked her bell, it gave a little jingle.

“It’s intimidating.” She replied stubbornly, mimicking his stance with a teasing smile “Before I’m about to disintegrate some poor saps akuma they’ll hear the twinkling of bells and know their demise is near.” She added, puffing out her chest.

Alya could tell he was trying not to laugh, the corner of his lips twitched as he face palmed. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Says the guy wearing polkadots.” She quipped, poking his side.

“Hey not my call, kind of comes with the miraculous.” He stated, looking down at his spotted self. “Besides I’ve gotten use to it.” He muttered, running a hand his through his hair. Alya averted her gaze, ignoring how the street lamps highlighted the short, ruffled strands.

“Well red’s a good colour on you.” She blurted out, inwardly wincing at the comment. Seriously, that was the best she got. Real smooth Alya.

He tilted his head. “Really?”

“Yup.” She popped the 'p' at the the end, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“Thanks, I don’t wear much of it.” He cracked a smile. “I figured too much would tip someone off.”

“I hear you, black’s not really in my wardrobe either.” She laced her fingers behind her head, face scrunched up in thought. “Now that you mention it, I don’t really own anything in black.”

“Nothing?”

She shook her head. “I have this grey sweater I borrowed from my cousin once but beside that nothing.”

“That's a shame-" Red placed his hands behind his back, adding an extra bounce to his step. "It’s a good colour on you.” He teased, grinned down at her.

She smirked, playfully shoving him in the shoulder as they walked on. Hoping her mask covered the blush creeping up her face...

 

Alya wasn’t sure how much time pasted as they quietly walked, her thoughts stilled for a moment as she simply enjoyed the warm night air. The noise of the city drifted faintly in the background, their footsteps at the forefront of its symphony with the clicks on the pavement and the distant roar of an engine as a car drove near.

 

This is was nice.

 

She wished they could do this more often.

 

Alya was brought out of her serenity with the sound of humming. Red swayed beside her, eyes dazed as he walked to a silent beat, quietly singing a tune she didn’t recognize.

She smiled knowingly, again with the humming huh? Well she would use that to her advantage. Before Red noticed she quickly maneuvered around him, lifting his arm over her and draping it across her shoulder as she pulled him close.

That got his attention, he looked down at her blankly before a small smile tugged at his lips. “Again?”

She brought her staff in front of her. “Yes again because someone's a slowpoke and would be left dancing in the dust if not helped.”

He brung his other arm to wrap around her shoulder. “You cheated and you know it. That race was anything but fair.” He resorted, squeezing her gently.

She tightened her grip around his hip, looking ahead for the perfect rooftop before meeting his gaze, her lips forming a mischievous smile. “Whatever makes you feel better Bug.”

His response was lost as they launched into the air, Alya’s staff extending until they reached the targeted height, the street lights glimmering below them. They swiftly leaned forward, Alya guiding their dive as she heard Red’s breath hitch; his grip tightening around her as they descended towards the parallel roof. The night air tickled her faces as it swept past them as she tried to focus, not wanting to get distracted by her partner, who was currently pressed against her.

The last time Alya pulled this stunt she’d nearly catapulted them into the Louvre. She miscalculated the staffs footing all because she spared a glance at the spotted boy, thinking he looked _really_ good with the wind playing through his hair. But nope, not this time, now she was going to save the ogling til after they were on solid ground. Or at least on a solid buliding...

Once they touched down Alya relaxed, silently applauding herself for the successful landing before retracting her staff, fastening it to her belt.

Red lingered a bit, arms still clasped over her shoulders as he grinned down at her, eyes full of humor. “Well that went smoother than last time.”

Alya flushed. “Oh shut up.” She stuck her tongue out at him. Red being oh so mature returned the gesture as Alya scowled up at him.

“We definitely need to go on more smoothie runs.” He concluded, chuckling as he pulled away. Red placed a hand on his hip, taking a few steps back. “I’m heading this way," he gestured behind him. “I need to pick up some milk before heading home. My Ma’s gonna kill me if I forget again.”

She stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. “Again? I expected more from you Spots.” She gave him a lopsided grin as she stretched.

He shrugged.“What about you?.”

“I’m going straight home.” She sighed, running her fingers through her curls, wondering how long it’d take her to braid them before bed.“I gotta get up early to finish up some homework.”

Red crinkled his nose.“Ew.”

“Tell me about.” Alya huffed, smiling a little at his expression. Rocking on the heels of her feet, she smacked her face lightly, trying to shake off her fatigue.“I’ll see you around Bugboy”

“See ya Kit-Kat.” He extended his hand. She smiled at the gesture and gave him a high five before saluting.

He returned the sault with a grin, unraveling his yo-yo from his hip and giving one last wave before leaping away, swinging off to the next building. Her heart leapt into her throat as she watched him go, his fleeting figure outlined by the city lights...

She gingerly touched her cheeks and sure enough, even through gloved fingers, felt warm.

God, she had it _bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And yeah that took a lot longer to update then I thought... got ch.3's draft done just gotta edit. so that's something.


	3. Colours

“Hey Bug?”

Nino ducked, sprinting to the left as he dodged another catapulting milk carton.

“Yeah!” He called back, barely evading flying cheese strings. Cat Noire was in front of him, flanking the right of the akuma. She was using her staff to bat away the flying dairy debris, sending a chunk of cheese a block away.

“What’s your favorite colour?”

Wait...

He stopped, eyes meeting Cat Noire’s. She grinned back at him.

“It’s scarlet, isn’t it?” Cat Noire continued. “No wait. Burgundy.”

What.

Unfortunately, the Milkman noticed his pause, chucking a wheel of cheese at Nino.

“According to dietitians an adult needs at least 2 serving of milk a day!” Roared the akuma, reaching into his white cap and pulling out a tub of ice cream.

Nino barely evaded the attack, scrambling out of the way, both the cheese and ice cream sailing past him and colliding with a lamp post behind him.

He whipped his head around, glaring at his partner. “Seriously, you’re asking this now?”

“Nothing wrong with some light chit chat during an akuma attack.” Cat Noire replied smoothly. She regained her footing, bouncing off the adjacent building and launching herself at the akuma, staff extended.

She nearly hit her mark, but with surprising agility the akuma caught the staff mid air, Cat Noire still clinging onto it.

“You cats should understand the importance of milk the most.” Milkman spat as Cat Noire tried freeing her weapon. “Do you know what happens when you don’t drink enough milk?”

“Ummm” Cat Noire tightening her grip on the weapon, giving it another hopeful tug.“You get weak bones?”

“YOU GET WEAK BONES!” Milkman bellowed, the sheer volume of his roar causing Cat Noire’s hair to stand on end.

Before either of them could react the akuma tightened his hold of the staff and spun, catapulting Cat into the air. He gave a war cry, brandishing her weapon like a war trophy as Cat Noire became nothing but a smudge in the afternoon sky.

“Cat!” Nino yelped, heart hammering in his chest as Cat Noire soared. 

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Craap._

He quickly surveyed his surroundings, whirling his yo-yo around a street light and swinging after her, ignoring the dietary facts Milkman spewed at his heels.

In a matter of seconds he lost the akuma, the monster of a man seemed more interested in harassing food signs then heroes. Thankfully people had cleared out long before, the streets surrounding them quiet except for the 8 foot rampaging dairy akuma and a flying black cat.

It didn’t take long for him to catch up to Cat Noire’s falling form, her limbs flared helplessly as she tried grabbing onto thin air. 

“Go limp!” He cried, swinging forward and catching her before she past the rooftops. He quickly fastened an arm around her waist, tugging them upwards, barely evading an incoming traffic light.

Nino felt Cat weave her arms around his neck.

“Thanks for the save bug.” She gave an airy laugh pulling herself closer. Her hair tickled his cheek as they curved a corner, Nino steering them back towards the akuma.

“No problem.” He adjusted his grip on her waist, meeting her eye. “But I think it’s best to leave the ‘light chit chat’ til after we’re done superheroing.” He scowled, giving her a stern look.

She smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

Honestly this girl...

Milkman was a few blocks down, his large built, purple skin and white uniform made him easy to spot him in the debris of overturned cars and cheese stains. His name tag flashed against his pressed suit and Nino was 90% certain that was their target. All they had to do was get close enough.

At the moment the akuma had his cap off, pulling yogurt cups out and flinging them at a convenience store.

“How dare you!” Milkman roared, switching tactics and hurling milk cartons at the store window, too busy to notice him and Cat Noire landing a few feet away.

“How can you not serve yogurt! It’s a great source of calcium and allows for creativity in its delivery!” To prove his point, he pulled out a yogurt parfait, throwing it at the glass.

“What is this guy's problem?” Cat Noire huffed, watching the akuma scream bloody murder to whomever owned the shop. “I like yogurt too but this is insane.”

Nino shrugged, untangling his yo-yo from the nearby stop sign. “Maybe he just found out he was lactose intolerant.”

“The poor guy, the shock must have been to much for him.”

“We should give our condolences” Nino teased, about to fasten his yo-yo back when he noticed their positions.

His face warmed, they were still pressed against each other from the swing over. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything, they’ve gotten use to each other and neither were big on personal space. But when Cat Noire had let go of his shoulders to retrieve his yo-yo, her hands had lazily slide down his chest, coming to rest on his hips. She probably didn't even realize their..closeness, still focused on the rampaging akuma across the street.

“Um Cat-” He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked up, giving him a questionable look. Yup, she didn’t know. He bite back a smile, pointing to her hands, even wiggling his hips a little to help illustrate their situation.

Her eyes widened, Nino stifled his laugh as she retracted her hands like they’d been burnt.

“AH- Uh sorry, sorry!” Cat Noir held her hands up, taking a step back. “Um, the akuma still has my staff.” She pointed out lamely.

Nino looked and sure enough tucked into the guy’s belt was his partners’ weapon. The way it poked out looked uncomfortable, being jabbing into the guy’s side but the akuma didn’t seem to care, swapping targets and picking on a bakery sign that didn’t feature cheesecake.

He turned back to herr, ready to hatch a plan when he took in her posture. Her usual confident stance was slumped, rather than the ‘hands on hip’ pose she picked at her hair draped across her shoulder, playing with it absently as she stared straight ahead, purposely avoiding his gaze.

It was rare seeing Cat Noire embarrassed. She was always better at hiding it then he was, Nino always fumbled or gave her an flustered glare whenever she embarrassed him. With her, she’d always get quiet about it, changing the subject and playing it off cool or ignoring it entirely. It was kind of adorable.

She was adorable...

Wait.

The sound of metal bending and a flash of movement pulled Nino out of his thoughts, turning to see a giant cake sign flying towards them.

“Move!” Yelped Cat Noire, throwing herself to the ground.

Nino leapt back, hitting a building as the sign flew past. It hit a car, the alarm blaring as it flew into the air, somersaulting until it came to a crumbled stop

“How is that guy so ripped?” Nino said, breathing heavily, back plastered against the building wall.

The akuma’s back was still turned to them, apparently he’d thrown the chunk of metal in a fit of rage, moving back to bullying an empty shop.

Cat Noire grumbled, getting to her feet. “He drinks milk, remember.” She replied sourly “He’s got strong bones and all that jazz.”

“Figures,” he unraveled his yo-yo.“I think it’s time to end this guy’s dairy obsession.”

“Yes, please. I’ve been ready the moment he chucked me halfway across Paris.” Cat Noire stated dusting herself off. “His obsession is borderline fetish.”  
  
Nino blinked. “How would that even work?”

Cat Noire shrugged “Not sure.” She scratched her chin thoughtfully. Oh God, Nino knew that look.

“Maybe if you-”

“Nope.” He staggered forward, waving a frantic hand in front of him, hopefully swatting away whatever theoretical procedures she was conjuring up. “It was a rhetorical question, please don’t answer that.”

She stuck her tongue out at him “You’re no fun.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “I’m fun.” He gave his yo-yo a test swing. “But you gotta draw the line somewhere.” 

“See,”  she pointed an accusing finger at him.“ You draw the line too fast. That makes you un-fun.”

He pushed her hand away, rather offended.“Un-fun? That’s not even a word.”

“There it is again, you can’t even let words have a good time.” She nodded her head,“You’re the definition of un-fun.”

He frowned.  “You can’t use made up words to insult me, how is that allowed.” Nino gestured widely, but that only made her laugh.  
  
“Un-fuunnn.” she sang back, hopping back when he tried swatting her arm.

“Whatever.” Nino huffed, crossing his arms. His annoyance quickly melting as she grinned up at him. “Can we just focus on the rampaging akuma please.”

Milkman seemed to be writing up his own advertisements, using scrap metal to scratch messages into the dislodged sign. Now that was just sad.

“If that’ll make you feel better spots.” Cat Noire smirked, putting an extra swing in her step. “I’ll go distract him while you do your bug magic.” She gave a little bow before dashing off, using the parked cars as springboards and landing on the roof above the akuma.

Nino watched her go before focusing.

“Alright Tikki.” he mumbled, throwing his yo-yo in the air “Give me something good.”

“Lucky Charm!”

A burst of light gave way over head, solidifying as he caught it in his arms. He blinked, looking at the polka dotted staff in his hands. What the heck was he supposed to do with this? Whack the guy into submission. Besides, he wasn’t much of a staff guy, if anything Cat was-

His mind came to a halt.

His eyes fell onto his partner. She had just called on cataclysm, unhinging a billboard and sending it spiraling down onto the akuma, pinning him down.

Nino jogged towards them, waving to get Cat Noire’s attention. “Cat!” He cried. She turned, amber met hazel as their gazes locked. That was his cue.

He drew back his arm, lucky charm in hand. “Catch!”

The staff sailed through the air, Cat Noire having to jump before it flew past her.

“Sweet,” she shouted, examining her gift. “Aw Red, you shouldn’t have. It’s not even my birthday.”

“Consider it an early present!” He grinned back, making his way towards the fallen akuma.

Milkman thrashed about, trying to pry the billboard off him. Nino flicked his yo-yo, raveling it around the sign’s hinges as he dug his heel into the ground. He tugged the string.  
  
“Hey!” Cat yelped overhead. “What are you doing? The guy’s trapped!” She looked ready to jump down but he stopped her with a reassuring smile..

“I need you to do the same thing you did last time.” He called back, registering the akuma trying to lift the billboard. “You know, the reason why you needed a gift from yours truly.” A pink butterfly mask faintly glowed on the akuma's face, they needed to get this done. Quick.

“But this time,” he continued, tightening his grip on is yo-yo. “You know it’s coming.”

Understanding flashed in her eyes, she twirled the red and black staff before getting into position. “Ready when you are!”

Nino nodded, bringing his attention back to the akuma at his feet.

“Now!”  
  
In one swift motion he yanked the billboard off the akuma, it sailed over Nino being added to the growing pile behind him. Milkman immediately got to his feet, his dark eyes landing on Nino. God, the guy was _huge_ .  
  
“You!” Roared Milkman.

“Me.” Gulped Nino. He brung his yoyo in front of him, whirling it around as a makeshift shield. The akuma stepped forward, Nino having to crane his neck to maintain eye contact. He just needed to distract him long enough for-  
  
“Hey dairy freak!” Cat Noire’s voice rang, causing the akuma to swiftly turn. She was crouched down on the roof above, the sun behind her creating a solar halo. Nino found it almost blinding to look at her. Almost.

“Don’t forget who stuffed you under there.” Before the akuma could scream a reply, she leapt into the air, polka dotted staff raised. Like before, the akuma stopped the attack, both hands gripped the weapon, a smug grin plastered across his face.

“Ha! Like I said before-” the Milkman bellowed. “You need more milk, it’ll make you stronger!”

Cat Noire dangled from the weapon. “It may give you strong bones,” she flashed him a grin “But it definitely doesn’t make you smarter.” and just like that, she let go. Her feet hit the ground with a soft thud, plucking her old staff from the akumas belt and swiftly extending it, jabbing him in the gut.  
The akuma grunted staggering back, still clutching the lucky charm. His confusion expression twisting into anger.

“Why you little-”

His threat was cut short, the second he brung his arms up Nino swirled his yoyo around them from behind, yanked him down. With a loud crash, Milkman hit the pavement.

Nino and Cat Noire peering down at him, hands bounded together as he roared. The concrete cracked beneath him.

Quickly, Nino grabbed the name tag. “I need to untangle him to cleanse the akuma.” He turned to Cat Noire “Think you can babysit him for a second.”

“You know I’ve dealt with worse.” She flashed him a knowing smile before waving him off. “Now get on with it.”

Swiftly he pulled his yo-yo free. The string untangling from the akumas arms. Before he could recover Cat Noire pinned him down with her staff.

‘Behave.” Cat warned, brandishing her weapon as she collected the abandoned lucky charm.

 

Nino stepped back, throwing the name tag to the ground. He gave his yoyo a quick swing before bringing it down, cracking the tag in two.  Sure enough, a black butterfly emerged from the tags remains.

“That’s enough trouble out of you.” With a flick of his wrist, the akuma was caught. He smiled, reeling it back in as he clicked the top open a white butterfly now nestled within.

“I’ll see you around little dude.” He said softly. It fluttered in place, as if taking in its surroundings before flying off.

He sighed, rolling his shoulders. Another day, another akuma. They've done this countless times yet Nino could never shake off the adrenaline… or worry.

A poke to his ribs shook him from his daze.

Cat Noire held out the luck charm.”Don’t forget this.” She nudged him again. Behind her Milkman had been replaced by a confused looking man, rubbing his side.

“Right.” He took the staff and flung it into the air. A rush of magic swirled around them, engulfing the man before making its way down the street.

“Well, that was something.” muttered Cat Noire, letting out a sigh before smirking. She raised her hand. “We’re awesome.”  
Nino smiled, giving her a high five. “So awesome.” He chuckled back.

\---------

Nino and Cat Noire had a comfort policy. If their miraculous permitted, they’d stay behind and comfort the akuma victims. Doing some quick introductions and a run down of the situation along with a hurried goodbye. With Milkman, aka Marlo, he’d been having trouble with his business. Though his main attraction was ice cream Marlo also sold milkshakes, cheese strings, yogurt parfaits, you name it; if it was considered a dairy treat he had it. But ever since a new mall opened up next door business had been slow and One rude remark had struck  had been his undoing.

“I don’t know what came over me?” He explain, running a hand over his buzzed hair. Even as a civilian the dude was huge, his broad shoulders and ebony skin made him look like a greek hero.

Nino patted his back, hoping it was comforting. “I’m sure business will pick up soon.”

“Yeah.” Cat Noire agreed, leaning on her staff. “All you need is a new gimmick” She continued, her miraculous faintly beeping.

“New gimmick?”

“Like a new deal or event” Nino replied, his own miraculous chimming in.

“Or a new product. Maybe a new ice cream flavour.” Cat Noire glanced up at Nino, her eyes darting to her ring. He got the message.

“A new flavour?” Marlo scratched his chin, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Exactly” Nino smiled, now backing away from the man, Cat Noire following his lead and coming to a halt under street light.

“And now we must be on our way.” Cat Noire smirked, giving the man a little wave before jumping onto the post. Nino twirled his yo-yo around it, before turning back to him.

“Best of luck dude!” Nino gave him a final wave before swinging off after Cat Noire, Marlo shouting out his thanks.

 

The two ran from building to building, sprinting along and looking for a good place to detransform.

“I’m heading this way!” Cat Noire said, gesturing to her left.

“I’m going right.” He replied, slowing down. She nodded, giving him her signature smile before leaping onto a separate roof.

“I’ll see you at patrol Bug.” She saluted, running off in the direction of the Louvre. He watched her go, the sky clear above her when something occurred to him.

“Kit-Kat! “ He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth, hoping his voice could reach her over the wind. She stopped, hair tossed around her, already a few buildings down but he could still make out her confused expression.

“It’s blue!”

Cat Noire stared at him, blinking a few times before understanding crossed her features. She beamed back at him, giggling as she hopped from foot to foot. It was the same smile she wore at the smoothie bar...

He inhaled sharply, insides turning. Yeah, he was kind of paranoid about the whole secret identity thing but they were superheroes for crying out loud! The first thing Tikki told him was to protect it, he couldn’t mess this up not with Hawkmoth around. What if the whole thing unraveled because of a small slip up, Hawkmoth would get the upper hand, his friends and family would be screwed not to mention the danger Cat Noire and her family would be in.

What if people didn’t want him as their hero, realizing he was just some dumb kid who didn’t know what he was doing-

What if Cat Noire agreed with them?

There was just too many what ifs. It'd be best for everyone if they just kept things private.

But he remembered Cat Noire's defeated look at the smoothie bar, and seeing her wild grin now...

It was just a colour...Right?

“What’s your’s!”

“Purple!” She yelled, waving her arms enthusiastically. Nino couldn’t help but laugh, giving her a thumbs up. Her ears perked up suddenly glancing at her ring. Nino heard his earrings give its last beep. One minute.

He gave her his own enthusiastic wave, yelling goodbye as he dashed off peering around for a deserted alley. Nino spared a quick glance over his shoulder, spying Cat Noire leaping away her whoops of joy fading and being replaced with Nino’s own laughter.

Seriously,

That cat was something else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took waaaaay to long to edit. Fingers-crossed I can get the next chapter in sooner (Also working on another story. Hopefully that'll be up before January. I just..love them a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
